


Percy Weasley and the Operation of Saving the World

by Maximillian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changed Percy, Everyone in this house loves Ms. Fleur Delacour, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, OOC percy, Percy Wealsey love, Percy Weasley-centric, Punk Percy, Severus Snape Will Always Be An Asshole, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximillian/pseuds/Maximillian
Summary: Ah, thanks for the comments, I hope you like this chapter





	1. Percy Weasley's Death

The Ministry was in chaos. But then again, when wasn't it in chaos?

"By the order of the Aurors, lower your wand!" 

It was supposed to be a quick trip to register as an animagus dammit. Out of all the days in the year, someone just had to violently protest against the basic rights of magical creatures, and on a Monday?

"I wont listen to a bloodtraitor such as yourself, Weasley!"

_Fuck_ , Percy thought,  _wasn't today Ron's day off? What the fuck is he doing here!?_

The women, who was surrounded by Aurors, didnt show a hint of fear or defeat, instead she stretched a strange smile at Ron. Percy, with his wand clutched in his hand and a cold dread in the pit of his stomach, watched with calculated eyes. Taking in every twitch she made.

Out of all the Aurors in Britain, it just had to be his brother in the middle of this, didn't it?

Time seemed to slow down, and the last thought that went through his mind as he watched the women raise her wand. Was that why, in the name of Merlin,  _why did Ron become an Auror?_

The next thing Percy knew, he had apparated right in front of his brother just as time sped back up again.

" _Avada Kadevra._ "    

The picture of horror on Ron's face was the last thing he saw before everything was swallowed in darkness.


	2. Here Comes Fred

When Percy woke up, it was strange, because Percy was dead, he wasn't supposed to wake up at all.

"What the fuck," he said, looking down at his freckled body, "Why the hell am I naked?" 

Yeah, defitnetly strange, last he remembered he was wearing muggle clothes and that he completely traumatized Ron for the rest of his life. Dying in front of him and all that, why didn't he just  _Expelliarmus_ that women's wand away again?

"Merlin, my poor brother."

"What about  _my_ poor brother!"

Percy jumped, twisting his body (which was still naked, unfortunately) as he looked at where the voice came from.

There, stood Fred, who appeared to be in a white toga.

Yeah, he was defitnetly dead.

"Fred, we have the same brother." Percy said, raising an eyebrow when Fred grinned.

"Brilliant, you're still telling jokes. I was worried you'd stop after I died."

Percy grimaced, "Yeah, well, it was the only way to cope. Through grief-stricken, dark, dry humor." He said, shrugging.

Fred gave him a sad smile, "C'mere," he gestured, "Give me a hug."

Percy gave him a look, "I'm not going to hug you when I'm naked."

Fred gasped dramatically, "B-but what about brotherly love! I died! Surely you can get over the fact you're wearing your birthday suit?!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Sadly death couldn't kill your horrible humor."

Fred muttered under his breath, and with a sigh he snapped his fingers. 

Percy startled, looking down at himself to see he was wearing his muggle clothes; which were ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. He gaped at Fred, "H-how the fuck did you do that!?!"

Fred grinned, wiggling his fingers, "Magic."

Percy grunted, "You're insufferable."

"You love me."

"What a horrible desicion on my part."

Fred shrugged, grin still intact, he offered his hand toward Percy. "Come up off the ground now, I have to introduce you to the folks in charge of this place." He said, giving him a wink as he hauled Percy up off the... floor? 

Percy wrinkled his nose as he looked around, it appeared as if he were in an endless hallway, there weren't any doors or windows for miles. But he didn't feel claustriphobic, and the walls and floor were weird, they looked to be part of a normal building. But once he concentrated he could see a sort of haze to it, a glimmer as if the sun was reflecting off of it. Of course, there weren't any windows, so how..?

"Trippy." He muttered.

 


	3. Not-Heaven

"What do mean by in charge? How can someone be in charge of heaven?" Percy said, needing to jog to keep up with Fred's fast pace.

Fred laughed, "Perce, Perce, Perce," he said, shaking his head, "What makes you think we're in heaven?"

Percy tripped, over nothing, "What the fuck do you mean we're not in heaven? We're dead!" He pointed his finger to Fred's retreating back, "Hey! Don't ignore me, you little shit!"

Fred stopped, giving a dramatic sigh as Percy stomped toward him. He gave Percy a look.

"Listen, yes, we're dead. But we aren't in heaven. Besides, I thought you didn't believe in Muggle religon." He said, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Not the point," Percy glared at Fred, "If we're dead, then how come we're not at whatever the fuck happens when we pass on?"

Fred gave him a sad smile, "Its because we didn't pass on Perce. Heaven is for souls who do, souls who have moved on from their living life."

Percy inhaled sharply, a lump forming in his throat. "So you..."

Fred gave him another smile, "I won't pass on without George by my side."

Percy looked at his younger brother, besides the white toga, he looked the same when he last saw him. Except, y'know, more alive.

Percy nodded, wrapping his arm around Fred's shoulder and squeezing lightly, hopefully in a comforting manner. "Okay," he said, "Let's go meet the bosses of this... whatever it is."

 Fred laughed, "It's called the Hallway of Anchors."

Percy knitted his eyebrows, "That's a weird name." He said.

Fred shrugged, and they continued walking down the endless hallway.

 

 


	4. Agreeing to Save the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thanks for the comments, I hope you like this chapter

 

One second they were walking down the hallway, and the next they were in a stupendous room.

The contrast between being surrounded by white to being suffocated with color was a bit too much for Percy and it took him a couple minutes to see clearly.

When he was finally able to get his senses under control he noticed two beings sitting across from where Fred and himself were standing.

The hair on the back of his neck stood, he cautiously observed them. 

Even if they were sitting, Percy approximated that they were as tall as a 10 story building.

Fred bowed, he wore a genuine smile as he faced the two beings. "I brought you my brother," he said, his voice carrying itself through the grand hall. "He's the third eldest, and his name is Percy."

One of them smiled, Percy took note of their dark hair and glittering eyes.

"So this is the brother you mentioned," their voice was melodic, and their eyes glimmered as Percy's cheeks flushed. "The one who you believe can save your world?"

Percy snapped his head toward Fred, what in the ever living fuck?

Fred smiled, "Yes, I know he can do it." He said, giving Percy a brotherly slap on the shoulder, "Anything he puts his mind to, he can make it a reality."

"Fred!" Percy hissed, "What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean, save the world? Isn't the world already saved? It's been years since You-Know-Who's been killed!"

Fred sighed, giving Percy's shoulder a squeeze, "We're not talking about our world in the present, we're talking about during Harry's years in Hogwarts."

Percy gaped, "What?" He said, "How can I possibly go back? I'm dead, I  _died_ , and why would you believe that I could save the world? That's the most fucking-"

"Because you can." Fred said, "Save the world, I mean. Percy," he clasped his hands on Percy's shoulders, "You're the most ambitious person I know, if you really want to do something, you can bet Merlin's ballsack that you can."

Percy sighed, rolling his eyes, "Okay," he said, "Okay. So, if, hypothetically, I accept this crazy mission of saving the fucking world. How would I even get there?" He sighed again when Fred shrugged.

"That would be through me."

Percy startled, blood rushing through his cheeks when he realized that the other being in the room had spoken. He completely forgot they were in the room with them.

The being smiled, and unlike the other one, they had stark white hair and ebony eyes. To be honest, they frightened Percy quite a lot.

"O-okay, so if I went back there. What would I do about my past self?" He asked, unconsciously picking at the thread of his jeans.

"That's no problem, you become one with your past self." They answered, giving a surprisingly comforting smile despite the fact that whenever Percy accidently glimpses into their eyes, he's thoroughly creeped out.

"So, I just kind of morph with my past self? And how old will my past self be? What year am I going back to?" Percy asked, thinking of all the scenarios and how, in the name of Merlin, could he possibly save the world as a kid?

Then again, Harry did save the world when he was just 17.

"It sounds as if you already accepted our proposition." The other being, the one who had dark hair, gave Percy a smile.

Percy fumbled, "Wh-what? I didn't, we didn't, you didn't even ask me about saving the world!"

They chuckled, their amusement stirring the air, "Then, would you like to go back and save your world Percy?"

Percy glanced over to his brother, his brother who didnt look a day over 20, and he thought of George who just now turned 29.

"I'll do it."

 


	5. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: small mention of blood at the beginning in use for a ritual.

Percy winced as his skin was cut, his blood dripping down onto the runes that were cut into the floor. By his side, Fred began to chant, the words to quiet for Percy to understand what he was saying.

The being with white hair was kneeled by Percy's side, one hand touching Percy's chest and the other was placed on his head. 

The other being had just finished drawing the circle, they gave the white being a nod. 

With that signal, they began to hum, they're hands began to glow and Percy felt the warmth that emitted from them. Soon, the warmth steadily turned into a furnace, and it burned into his skin.

He cried out, his body trying to jerk away from the blistering heat, but the being held steady.

"Good luck brother."

That was the last thing he heard before he went limp.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy awoke with a gasp, his hands scrambling as he tried to find out where he was. The place he was at was dark, and with a cold dread crawling down his spine, he realized he wasn't at the Burrow like he had expected.

"Where the fuck am I?" He said to himself, his voice hushed as he shakily stood up. It was a weird feeling, being back in his kid body. But he shoved that crisis to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to figure out what his kid self had gotten into.

His hand bumped into the wall, and he realized that it was the door. 

"Convienient," he muttered, "Please let it be outside, and please dont let me run into whatever got me here." With that not-so-silent prayer he opened the door.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist as he rushed outside, "Thank fucking Merlin." 

He took a quick look at the place that was holding him, it was a creepy cabin and he was glad that he got out of it.

He took a deep breath, an image of the Burrow on his mind, "Here it goes." He said.

And with that, he apparated.  


	6. Mother Weasley

 

Percy stumbled onto the ground, he hissed when his knees scraped against the small rocks.

"Damn, it looks like I'm a little rusty, despite the fact it really wasn't that long ago since I last apparated." He said to himself, wincing as the scratches on his knees rubbed against his jeans when he stood up shakily 

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm around, what, fourteen? Fifteen?" He frowned, he'll have to look at the newspaper for the date, it wouldn't be great to ask what year it was. Especially since he'll most likely be grounded for probably the rest of his life. He doesn't know what exactly his younger self was up to, but it would do not to piss off his mum and dad any further.

"PERCIVAL IGNATIUS WEASLEY."

His breath left him as he was crushed by his mother in a strong hug. She pulled back, and her expression made him recoil, "TWO MONTHS, TWO MONTHS PERCY. WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU??!"

He was speechless, not knowing what to say. His youngerself was gone, for two fucking months? He didn't remember missing for two months in his timeline, what the hell was he supposed to say? 

He decided, that it was best to go with the truth, after all, the most convincing lies were the ones that had a ring of truth to it.

"I don't know," he said, and for the first time since he got there, he felt like crying. This was his mum, who didn't experience his betrayal to the family, "I just woke up and I-I didn't know where I was and I don't remember what happened and it was terrifying. I think I did some accidental magic? I think I apparated."

His mum was almost sobbing, and it was painful to watch, "Alright, honey. Let's get you inside." Mum told him, he pretended not to notice the death grip she had on him.

Two months, what exactly happened to him?


	7. The Eldest Weasleys

 

     Percy didn't expect that the whole family would be at the Burrow, but he had to remind himself that he was missing for two months, it was a wonder that Charlie and Bill were here considering both their jobs were high demanding and out of the country. Nevertheless, he was glad that they were the first faces he saw when he entered the Burrow. He couldn't handle if the first face he saw was Fred's, because he would surely break down and worry his family even more.

     Bill gave him a fierce hug and Percy hugged him back just as fiercely, he tried not to think of Fleur or Victoire or Dominique or Louis, just Bill, his older brother who worked for Gringotts and didn't get mauled by Fenrir Greyback.  

     "Fuck, Percy," Bill breathed, loosening his hold on Percy as he glanced over him. Most likely checking over noticeable injuries, Percy mused, he wasn't sure if he was injured or not though, he was probably still in shock over seeing his mum and coming to the knowledge that he was gone for two months.

     "Percy," That was his dad, Percy realized with a jolt, he looked over to him and he looked as if he hadn't slept in months. Percy blew out a shaky breath as his dad pulled him into his arms.

     "Dad," He said, voice breaking, "I'm sorry." 

     His dad shook his head, pulling back so he could look at Percy, "There's nothing to apologize for, Percy," he gave a soft sob, "I'm just happy you're back home."

     Percy's eyes burned, he didn't realize how emotional it would be to see his family from before the war, it was jarring.

     Somebody pulled him into a hug, and from the rough texture from his hands, Percy realized it was Charlie, he gave a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around his older brother.

     Charlie pulled back from the hug, and with a lurch in his stomach Percy realized Charlie was crying.

     "Hey Perce, we missed you, a lot." Charlie said, giving Percy's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Everyone's in the kitchen, Mum went to call the Aurors on your case and they're coming by with a healer, alright?"

Percy nodded, squeezing Charlie's hand that was on his shoulder, not letting go when he was lead toward the kitchen. His dad and Bill just behind him, he braced himself for seeing the rest of his family. But all he could think of was how he died in front of Ron and how George was going to handle his death and how Fred was actually dead, for nine years and he was going to see his face again, alive.

Percy's breath stuttered, and he closed his eyes, he wasn't going to cry when he saw Fred, he's not going to cry, he's not-

He was totally going to cry.


	8. The Youngest Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to think up of, I got writers block on this chapter. Thank you for reading, and commenting, and kudo... ing?? So, yeah, here's Chapter 8.

 

     Percy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, because the moment he stepped into the kitchen, Ron had practically launched his whole body (and for being what? 11? 12? He really needed to know what the year was, dammit. Ron was tall, right up to Percy's armpit.) at him, he was sobbing and Percy was hit with a suffocating feeling, because the last face he saw was Ron's, and he knew that he was younger now. Knew that Ron wasn't an adult, or an Auror, or a number of things the older Ron was. But he wanted, no, he  _needed_ to make it up to him, because out of the seven of them, Ron was the most emotional (and rational, but don't tell Ron that Percy said that) and the thought of hurting his little brother in any way was gut wrenching.

     Percy hugged Ron tightly, plopping heavily on the wooden kitchen chair, Ron sprawled onto his lap (and damn, Ron was heavy). Percy hummed, knowing that always calmed Ron down when he was overwhelmed, rubbing his back and muttering his apologies for disappearing for two  _fucking_ months. It was when Ron's sobs stifled down to sniffles did Percy realize that he was crying and that the whole family was also crying and-

     He made eye contact with Fred, and his breath stuttered. His eyes greedily traced the familiar smear of freckles alongside his nose, and the longer he stared at Fred the faster his eyes teared up, so he dragged his gaze away and hugged Ron tighter against him.

     Just then, the floo roared and two unfamiliar people walked out of the fireplace. He took in the sight of their robes and knew that they were Aurors, they (obviously) must've been working on his case. He gently nudged Ron off of his lap, keeping a firm hand on his arm as he settled his brother next to Ginny-

     He froze as he looked at Ginny, who didn't look traumatized (well, more traumatized than having your brother disappearing) or have the slightest haunted look in her eye. _Which meant she didn't get possessed by Lord_ fucking _Voldemort_.

     Holy shit, it was 1992.

     Percy took a deep breath, giving Ginny a watery smile when she began to look even more concerned. He didn't want to worry her or anybody else more, which was pretty un-fucking-likely, but a guy had to at least try. He squeezed her hand before hurrying back to where he was sitting, tripping over George's foot in the process.

    "Sorry," He said, George gave him a wavering smile, his eyes misty and it looked like he was going to burst into tears any second now. Percy's heart ached, so instead of going back to hi seat, he smushed himself between George and Fred (which holy shit, he's not fucking prepared for this onslaught of emotions) and took ahold of George's hand, leaning against him a little. The best way to comfort George when he was upset was physical contact of any kind, and he'd be damned if he didn't try to comfort his siblings. Especially since it was his fault (well, mostly anyway) in the first place.

     "Percy?" Percy looked toward his father, the two Aurors were next to him, "This is Auror Proudfoot and Spinnet, they're here to ask you a couple of questions." Percy nodded nervously, his hand tightening around George. What the hell was he supposed to say? Lying to Aurors (well, partially anyway) was a bit nerve wracking, not to mention he was terrified to find out what happened to his younger self in those two months.

     He took a slow breath, "Okay," he replied, his voice sounding meek and  _young_ (aww, fuck, don't think about that now). He legs shook as he stood and followed the Aurors to the family room, hopefully he could successfully lie to these  _trained_ (fucking hell), _adult_ (okay, less fucking hell, since he's kind of an adult too, but still),  _Aurors_ (screwed, he's totally screwed).

   Time to put his acting skills to the test. 

 

 

 


	9. Aurors Proudfoot and Spinnet

 

     Percy followed the Aurors, nerves were tingling up and down his spine, and he honestly felt close to throwing up. His father stuck close to him as they headed to the living room, and Percy felt his heart grow warm toward his dad. Percy was afraid that if he wasn't there, he might've ran for it, and Merlin knows that that wasn't going to help him in the slightest.

     He blew out a shaky breath as he sat on the couch, the Aurors dragging two chairs across from him, he felt his father settle in next to him, and he curled closure to the comforting warmth.

     "Alright, Percy," Auror Proudfoot said softly, shifting his rectangular framed glasses higher up his nose, "I want you tell me what happened the past few months, start from when you first disappeared." The other Auror, Auror Spinnet, prepared her quill to writes notes.

     Percy cleared his suddenly dry throat, "Well, um, the last thing I remember was taking my Charms exam-" his breath stuttered, momentarily overwhelmed by a shift of memories. They were unfamiliar, he never experienced any of these in his other life. Suddenly he remembered what one of the beings explained, that he merged with his younger self.

    _I'm so stupid, all this time I've been panicking about what I was supposed to say, when I held the memories all along??? What the actual fuck._

A warm hand squeezed his shoulder, and he was brought out of his thoughts. Percy gave the Aurors an apologetic smile, "Sorry," he said. "Got lost in my thoughts."

     "It's alright," Auror Proudfoot said, "Take your time."

      Percy shifted, "Right." he muttered, he took a breath as he watched his younger self's memory play out before him. "I just finished my Charms exam, I went outside to go look for my friend, Marcus Flint. He's the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, the same year as me," He added when he saw questioning looks from both the both of them, "He was worried about failing his Potions Exam, well all of his exams really, so I was hoping to cheer him up after the last of the exams finished." Percy cracked his knuckles as he watched the unfamiliar memory play out in front of him. "He usually sits by the Black Lake, so that was the first place I went to look for him. But he wasn't there when I arrived, so I just sat by one of the willow trees. Not the Whomping Willow." He clarified, he didn't want the Aurors to think he was some thrill seeking and trouble making child. Well, not yet at least. "Anyway, while I was waiting I spotted Scabbers-" Percy's voice caught in his throat, dread seeping into his bones as he watched the memory, "-heading into the Forbidden Forest. I was worried that he might be killed by some of the creatures in there,"  _Merlin, I wished that rat died there_ "-so I followed him, hoping to grab him before he got too deep into the forest." Percy's hands were shaking, because despite all that he has seen, seeing Fred die. His pet rat turning out to be a Death Eater, who betrayed Harry's parents, had always horrified and disgusted him. "I, um," He stuttered, grasping onto one of his dad's hands, who was also shaking, "I found him, Scabbers, in a clearing. And he, he turned into a man."

     The Aurors straightened, "A man?" Auror Spinnet asked, she scribbled down something, "Can you describe his appearance?"

     Percy shrugged, "Short, balding, a bit snively looking," he murmured.  _And also one cowardly son of a bitch._ "And he told me his name was Peter Pettigrew."

     He hoped the Aurors didn't catch that lie, because while Pettigrew was a bastard, he was a clever one. But Percy was here, and Harry was at the Dursley's. That stupid, oppressive, household, and not to mention Sirius Black was still in Azkaban, innocent. He wanted to bring Harry part of his family, because despite not being blood, Percy looked to him as another one of his younger brother's. And he was damned if he was going to let Harry spend another  _fucking second_ with his abusers. 

     Auror Proudfoot froze, "Peter Pettigrew?" He questioned, Percy nodded.

     "Yeah, he was a Death Eater too. I saw the Dark Mark on his fore arm."

     His dad's grip tightened around him, and Percy internally winced, so much for not trying to worry his parents.

     "That was the last thing I remembered before waking up at this creepy cabin in the woods." Percy said, pretending not to notice the Aurors growing dilemma. _That's what you get for throwing an innocent man in fucking Azkaban without a fucking trial._ He thought viciously, though not really at Auror Spinnet and Proudfoot, more like at the ministry.  _If they try to cover this up, I can always go to Skeeter._ He internally laughed, but he was worried. His younger self can't remember what happened after that moment. Maybe it was a side affect from the ritual? Maybe his younger self was obliviated? There were a number of possibilities and Percy was worried what kind of horror his self faced during those two months.  _Hopefully I won't ever remember._

    "Alright, thank you for telling us this." Auror Spinnet said, nodding her head, Auror Proudfoot gave Percy a smile.

    "The Healer will be here in a couple of minutes to check on you. We'll let you and your parents know when we catch Peter Pettigrew." He gave another smile before heading off to the floo, Auror Spinnet following right at his heels.

     His dad dragged him into a hug, "I'm so sorry son," He said, tears pooling at his eyes, "I shouldn't have let you keep that rat, I should've known that an ordinary one couldn't have possibly be kept alive for all these years." He sobbed, and Percy felt his eyes tear up, he hated seeing his dad cry.

     "No, it's not your fault dad." He sniffed, shuffling closer into his dad's warmth, "It's no ones fault besides Peter Pettigrew's, alright?" He felt his dad nod, but that didn't stop his tears. Percy hugged him tight.

     Percy hoped that Sirius Black would be free very soon. 


	10. The First Half of the Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Alright, the story is going to start going into the events of The Chamber of Secrets, some of you probably figured that out. But if anyone didn't this is set in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm doing this by memory, so I might miss things, obviously it will be different too since it's in Percy's perspective.

 

     Percy tapped his quill on the parchment in thought, he was exhausted and he definitely noticed his family was too, after last night though, he couldn't really blame them. He sighed tossing his quill aside, he could do his Arithmancy homework on the train, it'll only take half an hour. 

    He stretched as he got up from his chair, watching the sun through his window began to peak above the horizon. It was eight in the morning, and he could hear the bustling of his mother from the kitchen, the sound of conversation between her and his father carried throughout the floors. Ron, George, and Fred wouldn't be up for another hour. Bill and Charlie were already up, outside next to the plum tree smoking, while Ginny was flying laps around the yard.

     He sighed, running his hand through his mess of curls before getting dressed in his tattered jeans and a grey tee. Percy clambered down the stairs, the talking between his parents falling silent as he neared the kitchen. He hid his grimace with a smile as he walked into his parents view.

     "Good Morning," He said softly as he grabbed a glass to fill with water from the faucet. His parents greeted him warmly, his mum giving him a hug before his dad pulled him into one as well. 

     "Can you wake the twins and Ron for me Percy?" His mum asked, he gave her a quick smile before dashing up the stairs.

     Percy cracked open Ron's door, and got met with the sight of Ron sprawled on his bed, drool dribbled on his pillow. He smiled at the sight of him before walking over to the side of his bed.

     "Ron?" He said, gently shaking him, "Ron get up, breakfast is ready."

     Ron grumbled, his nose scrunching up as he stretched before opening his eyes, which widened when he saw him.

     "Percy!" Ron cried, throwing his arms around his brother, any signs of being tired disappeared as he held Percy tightly. "I thought it was a dream," he said quietly into Percy's shoulder, "I thought that the Aurors were never going to find you, and that we would never know what happened, and that you were dead and-" he cut himself off, burrowing closer to his brother's warmth. 

     Percy's heart clenched, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Well, I'm here now okay?" He said, running his hand through Ron's hair, "And I won't disappear like that again, promise."

     "Okay," Ron whispered, giving Percy a squeeze before pulling back, "I'm gonna get dressed." 

     Percy nodded, watching his brother for another second before leaving the room.

     He sighed as he walked up the stairs toward George and Fred's room, his hands were shaking by the time he got to their door. He didn't say much or interact much with Fred (or Ginny for that matter) yesterday, he wasn't sure if he was prepared to meet Fred's gaze, who was so much younger than before.

      Percy took a deep breath, banishing his thoughts as he opened the door. He could see George and Fred sharing a bed, and he quickly swallowed his guilt for causing them and the rest of his family so much pain.  

     He froze when he walked up to them, George was sleeping peacefully, splayed across Fred, who was very much  _awake_. Fuck. Percy fidgeted as Fred watched him, he wasn't ready for this, all he could think about was cracking a joke and then Fred laughing and then he was gone.

     He bit the inside of his cheek, "Mum-" hi voiced cracked and he winced, (why the fuck did he decide to go back to being a teenager again?) "Mum wants you guys downstairs, breakfast is done." Percy nodded his head, quickly turning around.

    "Percy wait-"

     He bolted down the stairs before Fred could finish his sentence. Yeah he needs to get talking to Fred soon, he's his brother (who spent most of the summer thinking he was dead), but he needed a bit more time before he could bring himself to talk to him.

     "I'm sorry Fred." Percy whispered, he'll talk to him soon, just not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this very short chapter that doesn't even feel finished. I'll post the next one as fast as I can (and will hopefully not be about a month??) So thanks very much for reading.
> 
> Quick Update: I started (ish) another story (don't worry, I'm obviously still working on this) but if u wanna look at it, go ahead, if not, continue on. It's called Little Red Werewolf (that's such a weird name, I'm sorry) but it's there if you want to see what it's about. Alright, later, and thanks for reading.


End file.
